An Unhappy Relationship
by Yours Truly1
Summary: Link is in a happy relationship with the girl of his dreams yet someone is extremely jealous. But this jealousy may not be everything it seems.
1. Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye

An Unhappy Relationship

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anything in The Legend of Zelda franchise. All rights, trademarks etc etc belong to Nintendo as far as I know._

_Summary__: Link is in a happy relationship with the girl of his dreams but someone is extremely jealous._

**Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye**

They embraced tightly and kissed passionately under the stars in Lon Lon Ranch. "I can't imagine what my life would be like without you." said Malon.

"You have been and always will be the woman of my dreams" said Link. "I'm sure that nothing can seperate us and keep us apart." They stood by the door to the barn and kissed each other again.

"So what happened between you and Princess Ruto?" asked Malon. "We dissolved our relationship when we realized that our love just wouldn't work because we were different species" said Link.

Unbeknownst to Link and Malon, a certain someone was watching them and listening to every word they were saying from just inside the doorway of the barn.

"What about Princess Zelda?" asked Malon. "You're ten times the woman Princess Zelda is." said Link. "Both in looks and personality. To be perfectly honest, I just don't feel that way about her either. She's not my type."

A low growl came from the barn doorway and Link and Malon turned around to see where the noise had come from.

"Did you just hear that, sweetie?" asked Malon. "Yes I did" Link answered. Link slowly opened the door into the barn and went inside.

"There's no-one in here" Link called to Malon. "We were probably just hearing things." "Well then, come with me" said Malon. Malon took Link to the tower at the far side of the ranch where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile in the barn, Princess Zelda had been hiding out of sight in a shadowy corner. As soon as she was alone, she left the barn and returned to Hyrule castle. In her bed chamber, she sat on the edge of her bed with a look of utmost anger and jealousy on her face.

Zelda couldn't believe what Link had said about her. Link should be with her and not that dirt shoving farm girl. How Zelda despised Malon for stealing Link from her. "There has to be a way to make Link mine" Zelda said out loud to herself.

It wasn't long before a plan formed in Zelda's mind. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that this plan would work. "It's the perfect plan" she said. "And tommorow, I'll put it into action."

_Author's Note__: This is the first time in my life that I have ever written a story. I have no idea how this will turn out and have never been reviewed by anyone before, so please try not to be too hard on me when it comes to bad reviews._


	2. Chapter 2: The Coronation

_Disclaimer__: Once again, I own nothing in The Legend of Zelda series._

_Author's Note__: If anyone out there has taken my bit about Princess Ruto in the previous chapter personally, then I do apologise. I Haven't taken any reviews personally so far and I hope not to in the future._

**Chapter 2: The Coronation **

The next morning, Princess Zelda got up, knowing what she had to do. She would be crowned Queen of Hyrule today in a dazzling coronation. Zelda had already made certain that Link and Malon would be present there. Once she had been crowned Queen and Link and Malon were in her presence then she would make Link hers.

Back at Lon Lon Ranch, Link was helping Malon pack some bottles of Lon Lon Milk into crates. "I really enjoyed your company last night" Malon told Link dreamily. She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes at him in admiration. "You have no idea" Link said sadly, "how much I want us to be together forever. I can't believe that Talon thinks you're not old enough for marriage yet."

"My dad is very protective of me and I have to respect his wishes" Malon replied. Malon suddenly took Link's hands strongly in hers and looked at him with such devotion that Link got momentarily lost in her beautiful blue eyes. "But as soon as my Dad says I'm old enough for marriage" she continued, "I want to be in a wedding dress hearing you say I do to me." "I swear to you that you will be" Link replied sincerely. They kissed sweetly.

"Look at the time" Link exclaimed suddenly, turning to look at the clock on the wall as his eyes went wide in surprise. "It's Princess Zelda's coronation today and if we don't leave soon, we'll never get there on time." "Oh my goodness, you're right Link" Malon replied, shocked that she had lost track of time as well. "Come on, let's get going" said Link, quickly. Link and Malon quickly left the ranch and headed for Hyrule Castle.

Link and Malon entered the Castle Town Market and followed the other guests up the trail towards the castle. "Princess Zelda is kind, isn't she?" said Malon brightly. " By inviting us both to her coronation today." "Yes she is. Princess Zelda will be perfect at being Queen" Link said as they approached the drawbridge.

From one of the windows, Zelda watched Link and Malon as they walked across the drawbridge and into the castle. Zelda's insides burned with jealousy as she watched Malon enter the castle with her arm around Link. _Soon _Zelda thought. _Soon Link will belong to me and not that red haired bimbo. _Zelda turned around and headed downstairs to find the royal priest.

It was 11:55am and all the guests including Link and Malon were all waiting in the throne room for the coronation to start at midday. As Link looked around the room he realized just how big this room was. It also had one of the highest ceilings that Link had ever seen. In fact if Link had to guess, this throne room had probably been designed to hold large audiences for when important royal events took place.

Link could see that there were guests from every race present but not everyone from every race was there. _Well, obviously Hyrule couldn't be left completely deserted every time there was a royal ceremony or announcement to be made here, _Link mused.Despite how wide this room was, Link was sure it wasn't big enough to hold Hyrule's entire population anyway.

At that moment, the door at the far end of the throne room opened and Princess Zelda walked into the room wearing a magnificent and dazzling dress. The royal priest entered the room behind Princess Zelda, carrying the Queen's crown with him. Zelda walked slowly through the room towards the throne with a plain expression on her face. It was impossible to tell what her mood was.

Princess Zelda sat down on the throne and the coronation ceremony began. She recited the royal oath and the crown was placed on her head, officially making her the new Queen of Hyrule. Queen Zelda stood up and silently walked among her subjects, looking at them all in turn. She looked at Link and Malon slightly longer than everybody else. Zelda then sat back down on her throne and cleared her throat.

"My loyal subjects" she began calmly, "this is a great day for the people of Hyrule. My reign over this country will be one of fairness and equality. Now" she continued, "This ceremony is over and I must ask everyone to leave except for you, Link and you, Malon. There is something I need to discuss with you both. Nearly everyone left, leaving Link, Malon, Zelda and Zelda's gaurds the only ones in the room.

Link and Malon both bowed in front of their new Queen. "What is it you wish of us, Your Highness?" Link asked. This was it. This was the moment Zelda had been waiting for. "Being a ruler by myself will be no easy task" Zelda explained seriously. Zelda turned to Link and stared at him with piercing blue eyes. "And as such" she continued, "I am going to need a strong man to rule by my side as my King. As one of my first official orders as Queen of Hyrule, I am declaring that _you_ are to be my King, Link."

_Author's Note__: Maybe I should have extended this chapter in certain areas or put more dialogue in it. Review as you see fit. And this is my first story so I welcome any tips that can help me with my writing._


	3. Chapter 3: Anger And Strangeness

_Disclaimer__: I do not own anything or anyone in The Legend of Zelda series. _

_Authors Note__: Sorry if you had to wait a while for the update but I hadn't started writing chapter 3 when I uploaded chapter 2 and I was also struggling for a while to think of a name for this chapter._

**Chapter 3: Anger And Strangeness**

Both Link and Malon just stared at Zelda with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Malon was the first one to find her voice. "But Link and _I_ love each other, Your Highness" Malon said weakly. "Silence!" Zelda spat, giving Malon a look of disgust. "You will speak only when spoken to, or else." Link couldn't believe the way that Zelda was acting. This wasn't like her at all.

"Why in Nayru's name are you acting this way Your Highness?" Link asked in bewilderment. "Because I love you" Zelda answered sweetly. "And because I'm your true soul mate and not this pathetic idiot." Malon stood up, built up her courage and screamed a curse in ancient Hylian at Zelda. She then mustered up all her strength and punched Zelda as hard as she could in the face.

Malon threw Zelda to the floor. "No-one steals my lover and insults me!" Malon screamed. Malon went at Zelda like a bunch of angry cuckoos. She bit and scratched at Zelda's face and yanked her hair into a horrid mess, all the while shouting bad language. Link tried his best to pull Malon away but he was unsuccessful. Zelda clicked her fingers and suddenly, Malon was on the floor and Zelda was standing several feet away from her.

"That's it for you" Zelda snapped at Malon. "Guards, have this woman thrown in the dungeon for disrespecting and assualting me." "Help me Link" Malon pleaded as she was handcuffed and escorted from the room by three guards. "She's not good enough for you" Zelda said as she held Link back to stop him helping Malon. "What in Din's name is wrong with you, Your Highness?!" Link asked angrily.

Link was sure his tone of voice was disrespectful but at the moment he didn't care. "I don't know what you mean" Zelda answered. Link looked deeply into Zelda's eyes but he didn't see her there. There was nothing of the love, warmth and kindness that he'd always known that Zelda had. All Link could see in those eyes was an obsession with him by a woman who wasn't herself.

"Now that we're alone together, I want to discuss a couple of things with you" Zelda told Link in a strange, unnatural tone of voice. Zelda ordered, "Firstly, you are to call me Zelda from now on. I don't want you calling me 'Your Highness' anymore. Secondly" she continued, "make any attempt to escape this castle before our wedding, and I will use my powers as the Sage of Time to bring you back here in the blink of an eye."

Link realised his mouth was open in shock and quickly closed it. "I don't see how you can do that" he said in disbelief. "On the contrary" Zelda countered, it's perfectly simple for me. After all, how do you think I got Malon off of me?" "You can't keep me here" Link protested. "I've got friends and a life outside this castle." "I can and I will" Zelda said flatly. "Oh and don't worry about Malon. You'll never have to see her again."

"This is completely unbelievable and so unlike you, Zelda" Link said. Zelda didn't pay any attention. She got her arms around Link and kissed him on the cheek. "We will be so happy together" she whispered in Links ear. "And now I've got to announce our engagement to the people of Hyrule" Zelda said. She then left the room smiling. Link sat down and thought deeply about everything that had just happened.

Link thought about Malon and how he had to reach her. _I'm impressed with what she did to Zelda _Link thought. _I never knew she had it in her. But I've got to find her and make sure she's safe. _Link realised that he would have to explore the castle. Both to get a better layout of it and locate the dungeon where Malon was being held. _But the sooner I find you, Malon, the better, _Link thought anxiously.

Link then thought about Zelda and the way that she had been acting. _Firstly, Zelda had always been so nice, so why was she acting in this manner? Secondly, wasn't Zelda supposed to hold the Triforce of Wisdom? Well, she wasn't being very wise was she? And finally, Zelda and Malon had always been such good friends, so why this hatred of Malon all of a sudden? _Link was completely perplexed.

He racked his brain in deeper thought. _This couldn't just be jealousy, could it? No, it couldn't, because if it was, then yes Zelda would be disappointed in Malon and I being togther, but she wouldn't have gone out of her way to make me hers._ Link realised that if Zelda had been in her right mind then she would have let him be happy and she wouldn't have done any of this. "Because I am anything but happy"Link said to himself.

Link got up to leave the room. He was becoming extremely worried about Malon and Zelda. Link had no idea how to get to Malon and something was seriously wrong with Zelda. _I'll find you Malon, and I'll find out what's affecting your judgement Zelda, no matter what I have to go through to do it_ Link thought. Link knew that in order to figure out Zelda he was going to have to come up with some sort of plan.

Then the answer came to him like a light had just clicked on inside his head._ If I pretend to love Zelda, then I can get closer to her and hopefully find out what's wrong with her. _Link realised that for this plan to work, he would have to be in an unhappy relationship with a woman he didn't love. _I really have to find Malon and make sure she's alright _Link thought anxiously. With that, Link left the room in search of her.

_Authors Note__: I updated the story summary because of what is written in this chapter. I suppose I should have updated the summary back when I uploaded the second chapter since I had chapter 3 clear in my mind back then. For that, I do apologise._


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprising Escape

_Disclaimer__: I do not own The Legend of Zelda_

_Authors Note__: Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy with things and I also came down with writers block when writing this chapter._

**Chapter 4: A Daring Escape**

Malon was in the dungeons below Hyrule Castle. She was so angry at Zelda because of what she had declared. But she couldn't wallow in misery about it. She looked around and tried to see if there was a way she could break out of the cell she was in. Malon began to think of how she could trick the guard facing away from her on the other side of the cell door

As Link left the throne room into an adjacent chamber, he realized just how big Hyrule Castle must be, considering the size of the throne room and the chamber that he had just entered. Link started down the corridor that he had seen the guards go down with Malon in hopes of finding his way to wherever Malon had been taken.

Due to the size of the castle, Link got lost several times. Eventually Link found his way to a descending spiral staircase leading down into darkness. _Please be down there Malon _Link hoped. The staircase was long and when Link reached the bottom he saw a dimly lit corridor with cells at either side.

_At least I've found the right place and I'm on the right track _Link thought. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and crept carefully down the corridor being wary of guards lurking in the shadows.

Malon had come up with a plan. She made herself look like she could barely cope. She silently ruffled her hair until it was unkempt and untidy. Next, she smeared dirt on her clothes, face and arms. Finally, she used her sharp nails to rip her clothes in certain places.

Satisfied that her illusion was complete, she got down on her hands and knees and spoke to the guard in a fake weak and diminshed tone of voice. "Please help me" Malon gasped. "I can't stand being here much longer" she lied in a wheezy and breathless voice. The guard, taken in by this facade, rushed into the cell to help her, leaving the cell door wide open.

As soon as the guard was in range, Malon sprung up and knocked him out in one punch. Malon had always been proud of how strong she was. She turned to the unconscious guard and apologised. "I'm sorry I had to do that" she said sincerley "but I have to get out of here and find Link."

Malon quickly left the cell and crept up the dungeon corridor, her fists raised in case there were any more guards lurking in the shadows. _Where are you Link? I hope we find each other soon _Malon thought as she went the opposite way the guards had taken her earlier.

Link was completely lost in a vast maze of underground passages and corridors lit only by torches in brackets above each cell. Neverthless, Link was constantly on alert, knocking out guards when needed. _Since I'm lost, I'll use the trail of subdued guards behind me to lead me back to the staircase and start anew _Link thought, thankful that he had a way back.

As Link got back to the staircase he heard running footsteps approaching his direction. Link turned to see Malon running out of the darkness towards him. "LINK!" Malon exclaimed with glee as she ran into his arms. "Malon" said Link in wonderment, "how did you escape?" Malon explained how she had tricked the guard and knocked him out.

"I was able to find my way back here by going through the corridors in the opposite direction the guards had taken me" Malon finished. "I'm impressed. You are quite stronger than you appear, Malon" said Link.

"Listen" he continued seriously, "Zelda will freeze time and bring me back to the castle if I attempt to leave, but she never said anything about stopping you from leaving so you need to leave now before Zelda finds you." Malon opened her mouth to argue but Link stopped her.

"And Zelda will always be able to freeze time to get you at a disadvantage if you try to assault her again." Malon considered what Link had said and realized with sadness that he was right. "Please stay with me until I get back to the castle's main entrance" Malon asked Link sweetly. When they reached the main gate leading outside, Malon turned to Link.

"Promise me that we'll be together again at some point" she said with tears in her eyes. "We will" Link promised, "but until that time comes I need to stay close to Zelda in order to find out what's wrong with her." Malon kissed Link long and hard before fleeing down the trail to the Castle Market.

Link didn't see her face but he strongly suspected that she had burst into tears. "Well at least she's out of our lives for good now" said a sudden familiar voice behind him. Link turned around to see Zelda standing directly behind him. "Which means there's nothing to stop us being together" Zelda continued.

Link nearly sneered at Zelda but held his tone back at the last minute. "How long have you been there?" Link asked, his voice devoid of all emotion. "Long enough" Zelda answered, smiling at him, "now come on back inside where I can keep an eye on you." With that, Zelda marched Link back into the castle.

_Authors Note:__ Any feedback is better than non at all just so long as negative reviews aren't insults or hate mail._


	5. Chapter 5: A Dark Revelation

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own The Legend of Zelda_

**Chapter 5: A Dark Revelation**

The next morning Link woke up extremely early with an idea about what to do. He silently got dressed then crept downstairs to one of the writing rooms in the castle. Once there, he quickly found several sheets of paper, pens and pencils. After making sure that no one was around, Link wrote a letter addressed to Malon.

When Link had finished, he rolled it up and went to one of the windows overlooking the moat. Link knew that the castle drawbridge would be closed right now and, remembering what Zelda had said to him earlier, realised he would only have one chance at this. Link took a running jump at the window.

Link jumped straight through the window, shattering it in the process and rolled onto the ground on the other side of the moat. Link was sure the sound of that smashing window would have been enough to wake the entire castle. He quickly shoved the letter inside one of the empty milk bottles mere moments before Zelda appeared before him.

"Naughty, naughty. Remember what I told you about trying to escape?" she said. Link opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him. "And did you really think that the sound of that window wouldn't wake me?" she continued. She clicked her fingers and the two of them were transported back into the castle.

Zelda said "I'm going to have to be more cautious. From now we'll wear these on our wrists at all times." She clicked her fingers yet again and strange cuffs appeared on both Links and Zeldas left wrists. "If you ever even try to escape from here again both of these cuffs will emit a loud wailing noise" stated Zelda.

Link was shocked. "And another thing" she added, "if you try and tamper with it, you'll get an extremely painful shock to your arm." "Why in the godesses names would you do something like this to someone you claim to love so much?!" Link spat. Zelda answered evenly, "If you didn't defy me then I wouldn't have had to resort to something like this."

Zelda continued. "Now then, since our wedding is in a few days time, there are several issues regarding the cermony that I need to tell you about. Firstly..." but Link wasn't listening to her anymore. He was too busy thinking to himself_ Zelda is so focused on me that she doesn't care what Malon could get up to and that is a very good thing indeed._

Several hours later after Talon had brought the empty bottles back to the ranch, Malon was taking them to the stable to be filled up again. As she carried the bottles into the stable she noticed a piece of paper in one of them. Curious, she slid the paper out and upon unfolding it saw that it was a letter addressed to her. The letter read:

_Dear Malon,_

_I know that you would do anything to have me in your arms again. Speaking of which, there is something that I need you to do for me. I need you to seek out one of the other sages and tell them of my predicament. Once one of them knows what has happened to me then they will be able to inform the others. I know that none of them will stand for Zelda's recent behavior and that they will be able to put a stop to it._

_Your eternal loving sweetheart_

_Link_

Malon finished reading the letter and immediately ran outside where she bumped into Talon. "What's the rush Malon?" he asked. "Listen Dad, I'm taking Epona and leaving for a while. There is somewhere that I need to go and someone that I have to see" Malon said quickly. With that she called Epona to her.

"You're not going anywhere yet. There's something we need to discuss" Talon said sternly. Malon ignored him as she mounted Epona. Talon stepped in front of the horse to stop Malon leaving. "Please mind out of my way dad. I really need to get to Kokiri Forest" said Malon plainly. Talon still stood there defiantly blocking Malon's exit.

"Please dad. I won't ask again" Malon said menacingly. "Not until you've heard what I have to say" Talon stated. "It's about Link" he continued. "I know that I've been hard on you by saying you're too young to marry but I want you to know that I have only been trying to protect you." "Go on" said Malon slowly.

Talon went on. "I realise that you're old enough to make you're own decisions and if the two of you want to get married then that's fine by me. Where is Link anyway?" "He's at Kokiri Forest" Malon lied. "That's where I'm going." Talon smiled and stepped aside allowing Malon to leave. "To Kokiri Forest!" Malon shouted and Epona was off like a shot.

As Malon rode to Kokiri Forest she began to reminisce about how she and Link had been there many times before to be alone together in his house. Back then Link told her what to do if she ever wanted to speak to the sages. _If you need to speak to any of the sages just call them from either in or just outside of their respective temples _he had said.

It wasn't long before Malon arrived at the entrance to Kokiri Forest. She dismounted from Epona who gave a loud 'Neigh' in protest. "Sorry girl but you're going to have to wait here for a bit. There is something serious that I need to do here. But don't worry, I'll be back soon" she said sweetly. Then Malon turned and entered Kokiri Forest.

As Malon entered Kokiri Forest she saw the entrance to the Lost Woods high above and to the left of where she was standing. At some point in the past, Link had shown her how to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow through the Lost Woods. Since then Malon had memorised it and now knew it off by heart.

As she approached the entrance to the Lost Woods she once again heard that same melody that she had heard when Link had brought her here the first time. Link had said _It's Sarias song. For some reason I have always heard this melody in the Lost Woods even when Saria isn't playing it. _Malon had always thought it was a very nice melody.

Malon soon found her way through the Lost Woods and into the Sacred Forest Meadow without any problems. She found it difficult to get through the narrow passages that led to her destination. Though there hadn't been anything sinister here since Ganondorfs defeat, her clothes kept catching on the tall grass and and plants.

Eventually, she made her way to the entrance to the Forest Temple where she called out for Saria. "Saria I need to speak to you" Malon called. Immediately Saria appeared before her in a flash of green light. "Malon it's so good to see you" said Saria kindly. "I need to discuss something serious with you Saria" said Malon urgently. "I'm listening" said Saria.

Malon immediately told Saria everything that had been going on and left out no details whatsoever. When she had finished Saria said "I'm sorry but I can't believe Zelda would do something like that. It's not like her." "Let me ask you this then" said Malon seriously. "Would you recognise Links handwriting if you saw it?"

Saria answered "Of course I would. It's actually impossible to forge." "Read this then" said Malon as she shoved Links letter into Sarias hands. As Saria read it, her face began to show concern. "Why would Zelda act this way and why would she do something like this?" asked Saria in shock.

"That's what I want you and the rest of the sages to find out" answered Malon. Saria looked at Malon and said sternly "don't worry Malon, we'll get to the bottom of this." Saria then vanished in a flash of green light and a second later Malon found that she had been transported back to the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

Saria transported herself into the Forest Temple where she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She sent a psychic message out to all the other sages except Zelda telling them to meet her to discuss something important and almost instantly, the other five sages came to her in a flash of light.

Darunia spoke up. "What is it that you need to speak to us all about and why isn't Zelda here?" "Zelda _is _what we need to speak about" answered Saria. She then addressed all five of them and told them everything that Malon had told her. "And if you don't believe me then read this" Saria added as she handed Links letter over to them.

One by one the other sages read Links letter and one by one began to realise that what Saria had said was the truth. "And this is Links handwriting. We all know it's impossible to forge so this has to be true" said Impa in disbelief. "Our course of action seems clear. We must go to Hyrule Castle immediately to put this right" addressed Rauru.

The six sages concentrated their power to detemine Links exact position in Hyrule Castle and then transported themselves there in a flash of light. When Link saw them, he immediately said delightedly "oh thank Nayru you're here. Zelda's gone nuts and is planning to force me into marrying her."

Ruto looked at Link sadly. "You know how much I love you" she said. "But I figured that if being with Malon made you happy then that was good enough for me, because I want you to be happy Link. However, this woman should be ashamed of herself!" Then they noticed the cuff on Links wrist.

Nabooru asked suspiciously "what's that?" Link explained what he had done to make sure his letter would reach Malon and what Zelda had said and done to him afterwards. Everyone was outraged by the time he'd finished. Without another word, the sages focused on where Zelda was and transported themselves to her location.

Upon seeing the sages appear, Zelda smiled and said "well this is a nice surprise. What brings you all here?" "We're here to bring you back to normality after hearing about everything you've done" growled Darunia angrily. "None of you can do anything to me. I'm more powerful than all of you put together." Zelda snapped back.

Saria asked fiercely "Why would you do this to Link?" "I don't think my plans for Link are any of your business" Zelda answered nastily. The sages began to focus their energy on Zelda. "Just try it and see whe..." Zelda started but she stopped suddenly as her eyes snapped closed and she fell to her knees.

A second later, however, she opened her eyes again and began to laugh. An evil, cold laugh that wasn't like her at all. "Is that really the best you can do?" she sneered as she stood back up. The other sages looked at her in disbelief. "I could over power all of you with a click of my fingers" Zelda smiled evily.

Zelda closed her eyes and began to chant "I call upon the powers of darkness to rid me of these pests." There was a mighty flash of darkness and the sages were gone. "That wasn't too difficult" she said to herself darkly. She slowly walked to where the sages had been standing a moment before.

Suddenly several strong pairs of hands grabbed her from behind and used strong power to hold her in place so she couldn't move. Zelda heard Raurus voice from behind her. "By the power of light, banish whatever evil lies within this woman." Zelda went completely rigid and rose several feet into the air.

As Zelda floated there, a dark figure flew out of her and screamed as it flew across the room at an amazing speed before smashing into the wall and collapsing to the floor motionless. Zelda then fell to the floor uncoscious. Saria walked over to the dark figure on the floor and was astonished by what she saw. "This is Zeldas dark counterpart" she said.

Dark Zelda looked just like Zelda except that her clothes were black, her skin was white and her hair although long and flowing was grey. "The only other instance of a dark counterpart was when Link encountered with his dark self in the Water Temple" said Ruto, "so how and why is she here?"

The sages watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at them all. Her pupils were blood red. "Looks like my charade is at an end." Ruto asked "What are you doing here?" Dark Zelda looked at them all before answering. "Ever since Link defeated his dark self in the Water Temple we've all been trying to enter this dimension."

She continued evily, "A few weeks ago the barrier between our dimensions got weak enough for me to get here. I just got lucky and was able to use my dark powers to possess Zelda while she slept. I was then able to use my dark powers again to send the King of Hyrule to the Shadow Dimension and manipulate everyone into thinking he had died.

"There was even a funeral. I influenced everyone into seeing the king inside what was actually an empty coffin. That empty coffin is buried in Kakariko Graveyard now. It's actually quite a waste of a grave if you ask me. "Dark Zelda grinned evily. "I realised I had to have Link for myself" she continued.

"My plan is to marry Link and take him back to the Shadow Dimension with me." "What do you mean _is" _asked Saria suspiciously. Dark Zelda held her hands out in front of her and began to chant under her breath. At first nobody was sure what she was up to but almost immediately a loud yell could be heard getting louder and louder.

Then suddenly Link came flying into the room and flew straight into Dark Zeldas arms. "This is what I mean by _is_" she cackled. Dark Zelda immediately used her dark magic to freeze Link so he couldn't even talk. She sighed heavily and said "When Dark Link chose Dark Malon over me I was heartbroken.

"I couldn't steal him back because they both knew what I was up to and kept thwarting my attemps. My only choice was to make it here and take Link for myself." Dark Zelda slowly stroked Links hair. "So handsome and so sweet aren't you?" she whispered in his ear. Links face was frozen in extreme shock. He couldn't even move his eyes.

"You can't banish me back to the shadows now unless you want to lose your precious Hero of Time aswell" she sneered at the sages. Nobody noticed at this point that Zelda had regained consciousness. She had viewed the situation around her and had slowly regained her senses. She stood up unseen and transported herself behind Dark Zelda.

The other sages saw Zelda appear there but made no indication that they had done so. Dark Zelda continued unaware of what was going on. "I have the upper hand now" she laughed. "This time I'm going to get rid of you all properly and you're just going to stand there and let me do it this time."

Zelda suddenly grabbed her from behind and she was so surprised that she let go of Link. Link fell to the floor still frozen. Zelda seized her chance and quickly clicked her fingers to freeze her dark counterpart. Zelda left her head unfrozen so she could still speak. Dark Zelda looked at everyone in disgust.

"Go ahead and banish me but remember, you can't keep us out of this dimension forever, and when we get in your evil dark counterparts will possess you all!" she screamed maniacally. She then started laughing insanely. "Lets just get rid of her" growled Darunia. "That's one of the best things I've heard all day" said Saria.

Once again the sages focused their power and Dark Zelda was gone in a rising black cloud of dark energy. Moments later the King of Hyrule lay unconscious in her place. Zelda turned to the other sages and said sadly "it was awful. I could see and hear everything she said and did but I couldn't do anything about it."

She turned to Link who the other sages had returned to normal. "Link I'm so sorry. What must you think of me? You must hate me and Malon must want to murder me. Please let her know how sorry I am too." She then looked down at the cuff that was still on her wrist. She clicked her fingers and the cuff vanished along with the one on Links wrist.

"We're leaving now. I think you and Link need some time alone" stated Rauru. The sages vanished leaving Link and Zelda alone in the room. "Link..." Zelda began cautiously. "Listen Your Highness" Link started, "I realise that you weren't in control of your actions but I think Malon and I need to spend some time away from you."

"Fair enough" she sighed heavily and as she looked at Link sadly. "Just know that I'm sorry and please let Malon know that aswell." Without another word between either of them, Link turned and left the room. As soon as he was out of Zeldas eyeshot he broke into a run. Zelda then turned to her father who was starting to recover.

Malon was miserable. She sat in the stables milking the cows but her heart wasn't in it. She longed for Link to be back in her arms. Longed to feel his lips against hers. She was so upset that she didn't here the stable door open and then close again. "What will our lives be without each other" she said miserably.

A familiar voice behind her answered "they wouldn't be worth living." Malon turned around so fast that the milk bucket flew out of her hand. "LINK!" she squealed in delight. She flung her arms around him and burst into tears. "I'm so glad you're back" she sobbed. "How did you get free?" she gasped. "Well" said Link, "it's like this..."


	6. Epilogue

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own The Legend of Zelda_

**Epilogue**

A few weeks had passed since the incident involving Dark Zelda and everything was mostly back to normal. Link and Malon still felt angry towards Zelda for what her dark counterpart had done. Zelda had been avoiding them because of this but knew that she owed them a rather large apology.

Zelda was about to transport herself to Lon Lon Ranch to formally apologise to them both. She knew that they were going to be married in a few days time. Zelda thought about how quickly her father had recovered and had forgiven her. Zelda was hoping that Link and Malon would be able to do the same. She sighed heavily and transported herself.

Zelda arrived at Lon Lon Ranch and immediately saw Malon with her head on Links chest in the tall grass. Link was stroking Malons hair. Malon was the first one to see Zelda approaching and said "Link, look who's here." They both stood up and watched Zeldas slow approach with apprehension.

Zelda slowly walked up to them and said "I'm here to apologise to both of you for what happened a few weeks back." They both just looked at her. "I think we can accept your apology Your Highness" Link stated. "You do realise that I wasn't in control of myself back then don't you?" Zelda asked.

She continued, "I understand you're getting married in a few days and if you don't want me at the wedding then that's fair enough." "We've been discussing that" said Link "and we've both decided that you're welcome to come." Zelda smiled at them in a way that Link and Malon had almost forgotten.

Just before Zelda left she said "Just so you know I'm sincere, I also want to give you my blessing." With that Zelda transported back to Hyrule Castle. _When I come to the wedding, I'll stay out of their way, mind my own business and sit at the back _she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor.

Back at Lon Lon Ranch Malon turned to Link. "Link there's something I have to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it" she said. "Oh?" asked Link, surprised. "I went to the doctor the other morning because I wasn't feeling well" she continued. "The doctor found out I'm pregnant!" Link fainted with joy.

THE END


End file.
